Rewritten History
by RedRosePetal
Summary: The darkness is gone, well.. that is what they thought. But darkness always exists and what happens when Atem is attacked and history is rewritten. History is rewritten where Atem never existed and everything he did never happened. What becomes of the world? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I am back with this new fic! To be honest I still not completely sure whether this will work but I hold out hope.

An Advanced Warning I am out of the country from 3rd July - 9th July. I am off to New York City! ^0^! I am so excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter One**

The sun broke over great dunes of sand and rays of sun light bounced around the town. The rays of sun light bounced over the palace walls where a young Pharaoh was stretching. Atem had been back in the afterlife for a few months now and was content. He was back where he belonged and that put him at ease. Stifling a yawn Atem strolled over to a nearby tree, sat down and began to read through the strolls of paper he had brought out with him. He rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye and yawned whilst unrolling the first scroll of paper. Whilst reading the scroll he had to keeping rubbing his eyes as they threatened to close again. Perhaps reading after he'd just woken up was not the best idea in the world. The wind blew slightly and he put a hand to nose as if something had hit him. But after a short delay he sneezed. Rubbing his eye again he continued reading.

* * *

A circular was suspended in mid-air with a small number of dark shapes surrounded it. In the circular was Atem sitting and reading under a tree. It was like there was a camera recording him as the young Pharaoh was unaware he was being watched. Emerging from a shadows was a larger seemly more muscular dark shape, maybe even demon came into view.

"How? How are we still here?" A shape was saying, "_He_ should have stopped it!"

The seemly more muscular dark shape or maybe even demon spoke. Its voice was low, deep and basically demonic;

"_He _thinks that he has. But we are the darkness. We always come through. Humans all have darkness within which enables us to survive. Now, we have the advantage. _He_ thinks that we are gone which means that we have an advantage. We can take over the whole world."

"But how?"

If the 'demon' had a mouth there would have been a smile upon on it, "We erase Pharaoh Atem from history."

* * *

Having finished reading, Atem rolled up the scrolls and stretched. Looking round he could still see no sign of another person. Which was odd, it usually didn't take long for a pair of guards to appear. In some ways he was grateful to have had time without those piercing eyes as the guards who would watch everything he'd did. But in another way he was slightly suspicious that something was wrong.

Wait!

What did he have to be suspicious about anymore? The darkness of the shadow realm was gone _he'd _defeated it. The only thing he had to worry about now was whether he was doing what he wanted. Shaking the thoughts from his head Atem rose to his feet, scrolls in hand and wondered where Mana was. Intent on finding her he set off but he found that he'd developed cramp in one foot as it felt as though his foot was not attached to his leg anymore. Cursing under his breath, he started to do an odd walk where he's push extra hard on his cramped foot in attempt to stretch the muscles.

The wind blew again, but there was something different in the air. Sensing it, Atem straighten himself and looked around. He couldn't see anything but something was telling him that something was there. Narrowing his eyes he continued to gaze around but could see nothing. Although he saw nothing. He felt something. A sharp pain coming from his chest, it grew in intensity. He clutched at his chest, not making a sound, as something dark approached him.

"Who are you?" Atem called, his guard rising.

"Oh Pharaoh. You know me." A demonic voice said, "You know me well. You defeated me twice before but now.. now it is time for me to actually achieve what I set out to do in the first place."

"And.. h-how do you plan to do that?" Atem said, the pain was getting stronger.

"Because you didn't suspect anything which makes it easier to do this.."

Out of nowhere another dark shape slammed into the young Pharaoh, knocking him off his feet. On the ground he struggled to get back to his feet. He gave up when he had managed to get to his knees.

"Wh-what have y-you done to me?"

"Work it out Pharaoh. Work it out."

With that the darkness was gone. But the pain Atem was feeling was still there. Biting his lip, he tried to push himself to his feet. After a while he managed stagger to his feet and stumbled towards the archway into the palace. He had to find Mahad, he would know what to do. But he had only taken a couple of steps when the darkness took over and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"It's done. Now, all we have to do is wait and then the world will be ours. Like it should have been."

* * *

The two guards walked down the corridor. Their sandaled feet echoed on the floor as they walked, gazing out of archways as they passed them.

"How hard can it be to find the Pharaoh?" The taller guard said. "And why do we have to find him anyway."

"He's the Pharaoh! We have to protect him. Although to be honest I wasn't aware it was going to be this hard to find him."

"We've checked everywhere! Where can he be?"

"He has to be here somewhere."

They continued to walk and as they did they fell in the light conversation. The taller of the two gazed out of an archway. He spotted something lying on the grass so he stopped and approached the archway. The thing that was lying in the grass had a blue cape.

"Mosi? What's wrong?"

He pointed, "I think I just found the Pharaoh."

The other guard looked, gasped then rushed over to the fallen Pharaoh, Mosi was right on his heels. The shorter guard put a hand close to the Pharaoh's nose, feeling the Pharaoh's breath.

"He's breathing."

"But how did he get like this." Mosi asked.

The other guard shook his head, "I don't know. Mosi go and find Master Mahad as fast as you can."

Mosi nodded and ran off. Racing down the corridor, he looked wildly left and right looking for the Magician. It was only been when Mosi had run over almost half of the Palace that he found him.

"Master Mahad! Master Mahad!"

The Magician looked round, "What is it?"

"It's the Pharaoh! We found him lying on the grass, he's unconscious."

The magician paled, "Take me there right now."

The guard ran off with Mahad hot on his heels. In a matter of moments they were by the fallen Pharaoh's side. Mahad knelt in front of him, checking his breathing.

"How did he get like this?"

"We found him like this, we were looking for him and this is how we found him."

Mahad said nothing, he just gently slid his arms under his closest friend and lifted him into his arms. Whilst Mosi went to get the other priests the other guard lead the way to the Pharaoh's room. Inside Mahad gently laid the Pharaoh down on the bed, as he did Mana came into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm about to find out."

Using his magic Mahad tried to find the source of why the Pharaoh had collapsed. But it did not give him much.

"It seems he was attacked by something, but until he's awake it would be hard to know."

Mana sighed, looking at Atem's slackened features. She couldn't understand why this was happening, he'd defeated the darkness and anything else you could think of. He was meant to be at rest. Mahad walked to the door;

"Come and get me when he wakes."

Mana didn't respond, she just lay down next to Atem. With one hand she held on to one of his hands. With the other she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

It took a couple of hours for Atem to wake. By that time Mana was dozing but when Atem's hand gently gripped hers she was quick to wake herself up. Looking over his face, she waited with bated breath. His eyes gently slid open.

"Hey you." Mana said, "What happened?"

"Get Mahad and I'll tell you. I don't feel like saying it twice."

Mana nodded and walked to the door. Luckily there was a guard just walking past, she asked him to fetch Mahad for her. Returning to Atem, she found him curled up slightly and seemed in pain.

"Are you alright?"

It took a while but Atem eventually nodded. Mana pushed a stray hair out of his face and smiled gently. Mahad arrived a matter of moments later and immediately began questioning the Pharaoh about what happened.

"So do you know why this darkness attacked you?" Mahad asked.

"No, but I think I can guess what they've done." Atem said.

"And what's that?" Mana asked, concern spreading over her face.

"I.. I think their destroy me and my history. Almost as though they're rewriting history."

X

* * *

X

OK if that was not a cliff hanger I don't know what is XD

Mosi - It is an Egyptian name.. but I can't remember what its meaning is XD

First thoughts are much appreciated so please review!

Oh and yes this fic will contain vaseshipping so in some ways I am pre-warning you :P

As I said I'm going away on the 3rd but I'll be back on the 9th so I'll post when I get back.. don't know what day though...

Follow me on Facebook!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for Reviewing: **Aqua girl 007, SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva**

I'm back from New York! I had a brilliant time! Wooooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 2**

Mana couldn't really come to terms with what she had heard. It had not been that long ago that Atem had finally made it back to the afterlife and was at peace with her but now... now Atem's life was hanging in the balance. She could tell that he was in pain even though he was trying to hide it. But she knew him to well, she could tell when something wasn't right. Right now they were waiting for Mahad to return with a solution. Atem was sat, legs crossed, on his bed.. it was a very un-pharaoh way but as it was only Mana in the room, he didn't seem to care.

"There has to be some way to stop this." Mana said, pacing up and down the room, "This.. this can't be happening. I.. We... We are finally together again and now this!"

"Mana.." Atem called, his voice surprisingly calm given the current situation.

Mana hadn't heard him call, "What I want to know is, why is this always happening to you? You saved the world but was locked a puzzle which I broke for you* and then finally you back with me and then this."

"Mana, come here."

Mana looked at him, before moving over to him and accepting the hug that was offered. Atem just held her in his arms, until Mana visibly calmed. Atem pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek;

"I can't tell you that it all going to be fine because I don't know. As for the another questions, I don't know why, I just go with it. Better me then someone else."

"But it is always you." Mana mumbled.

To that Atem made no answer just continued to allow Mana to hold him close.

* * *

As Mahad struggled to discover an answer on his own, he'd called a meeting with the other priests to attempt to discover an answer together. Both Mana and the Pharaoh were present, although Mana was holding Atem's hand as it seemed whatever was effecting him was beginning to get worse and more painful.

"There must be something we can do!" Exclaimed Karim.

"We must study all the spells books, one of those books will say what to do." Shada suggested.

"I've checked all the books, there doesn't seem to be a way to stop this." Mahad sighed.

Shimon glanced at the Pharaoh, who had hidden his face from view and was squeezing Mana's hand. He knew that they needed a find an answer fast. They did not know how long the Pharaoh would survive like this. They needed more time!

Wait!

More time.

That's what they needed to do. They didn't know how to fix this yet but they could but themselves more time to come up with an answer.

"We need to buy ourselves more time." Shimon announced.

All eyes turned to look at him. Mahad's eyes narrowed as he began to think.

"But how?" Seto snapped, "We have no way to create more time. There is not a way."

"There is."

Everyone, including the Pharaoh and Mana, looked at Mahad.

"There is a way in which we can stall for more time but it would take some doing. If we want more time then we will have to send the Pharaoh back to the present day."

Mana frowned, "But how does that help?"

"It should create more time for us as the Pharaoh can't be destroy or rather it would take longer to destroy him when he's not in his normal timeline."

Priest Seto didn't seem convinced by this;

"That will never work. There is no way that will work."

"Well what do you suggest Seto." Mahad snapped.

The latter fell silent, not knowing what to say. Atem, who was still feeling the effects of the latest wave of pain, spoke up;

"Mahad, will.. will it work?"

Mahad came forwards, "I'm not certain but it might be the best option we have."

The Pharaoh considered for a moment. If they didn't try this then by the time Mahad had come up with an answer it could possibly be too late for him. If they did then it just might give them enough time to sort it all out and then they could go back to just being at ease in the afterlife.

"Do it Mahad."

* * *

Within the hour, in the middle of the throne room was a swirling portal. Atem was standing a few feet away from it, just looking into it.

"What... How long has passed since I left there?" Atem asked.

"Approximately six months." Mahad answered.

Atem nodded, looking back at the portal. He trusted Mahad and Mahad seemed to believe that this would work. He had to trust Mahad but he could not deny that he was slightly uneasy about all this.

"This is your best option my King, it will buy us time."

"I know Mahad, there are just so many questions in my head." Atem admitted, quietly, "I.. I've been gone from there for six months and they will have gotten used to me not being there. It just seems tough to go back there alone."

"You won't go alone." A voice said.

Both Atem and Mahad turned to see Mana walking towards them.

"Mana? You.." Atem started.

"I'm coming with you. We've only been back together a little while, there is no way I'm going to let you slip away from me again."

Atem smiled, he was not going to argue with that. Turning back to the portal he straightened himself and began to walk towards it.

"We shall send word when it is safe to return." Mahad called.

Atem didn't look back, he'd got the courage to walk through the portal now. His whole focus was walking through that portal. Mana was hot on his heels.

As they stepped through the portal it was as though there was no floor below them. They were free falling and all around them were different colours. Atem had to recall that time where he and Yugi had gotten stuck in that virtual world thanks to a boy called Noah. He suddenly felt Mana's hand grab hold of his hand. Looking up at her, he saw that she was at a complete lose. This was something she could have never imagined. Atem had to stop himself from laughing at her face. Within a matter a minutes the colours changed into what Atem recognised as buildings but Mana saw them as blobs of grey. Before they knew it, they hit the floor.

X

* * *

X

*Yeap, I made a reference to Those Simple Words

I am glad I finished this. I wasn't sure whether it would be long enough but it turns out it was so yayayayaya!

Please Review my friends!

I thank you for reading and shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for Reviewing: **Aqua girl 007 , Isabella234534 (x2) , Atem-Fan4eva**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 3 **

Atem staggered to his feet, giving himself a quick internal check, apart from being gradually destroyed thanks to the darkness, he was fine. He spotted Mana a few metres away, picking herself up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ok?" She replied.

Atem nodded. The first thing that both of them noticed was the bitter cold. It was something that they were not used to, Egypt never got this cold. They were both already starting to shiver slightly. Mana looked around and spotted something, slowly she walked towards it. All of a sudden something raced past her, a moving wagon.

"Woah! Did you see that! That wagon was moving on its own, with nothing pulling it." Mana exclaimed.

As she watched more came zooming past, completely focused on what was in front of her she failed to hear the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Atem look at th-" Mana said, turning around but what she saw cut off the rest of her sentence.

Atem was on all fours on the floor, he was staring at the ground. Mana could see he was taking huge breathes.

"Atem!" She cried, racing over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes.. well I..I will be." He said, breathing hard through the pain, "Even though we travelled to the present it hasn't stopped the pain from coming. And.. I think.. that its getting stronger."

"But how!" Mana exclaimed.

"I-" It seemed as though Atem could not say anymore as he bowed his head.

Mana opened her mouth to say something but approaching voices made her look round. She could say anything but could still hear approaching voices. Dashing to the end of the wall she peered round, she could see to figures approaching. Running back to Atem she half dragged him behind a nearby bin.

"Oh come on man! _This _is the best burger place in the whole of Domino."

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe. Now _this_ place," Mana had to assume the person was pointing to something, "This place is far better."

Having been so caught up with the pain he was in, Atem had forgotten where they had been transported but his pained mind suddenly caught on to the word 'Domino'. It was like when he recognised the word Domino his mind raced, showing him flashbacks of the time he had spent of Yugi. Completely forgetting that people were feet away from them, he looked at Mana.

"Mana."

A hastened 'shh' was all he got.

He tried again, "Mana."

Another 'shh' along with a hand over his mouth. With the pain receding he tried to prise off Mana's hand but she held firm. Along with trying to stop Atem from moving she was keeping an eye on the two boys who were only meeting feet away and did not appear to be moving away in any hurry.

" Jimmy, we are going here and that is final."

"Cameron! We are not! We are going _here._"

There was the sound of footsteps hurrying away.

"Cameron! Wait!" Another sound of footsteps hurrying away, "Cameron!"

Peering round the corner Mana was relieved to see the boys had gone. Emerging from behind the bin Mana turned to Atem;

"What did you want to say?"

"I know we can go. Yugi lives nearby."

"But we can't go like this, we need to blend in." Mana said, making her staff appear.

Giving it a quick wave, two sets of clothes appeared. Tossing Atem his they both changed before setting off. Atem, having recovered from the previous wave of pain, lead the way through the city. Although he had to keep his head down as some people were giving him second glances. It was to be excepted as he looked almost identical to the current King of Games. As they walked Atem considered whether Yugi would allow them in. To be honest, he knew that Yugi had every right to turn away as he would have moved on with his life at this point. But as they drew ever closer Atem was suddenly taken with another wave of pain. Instinctively he grabbed for Mana.

"Atem! Wha- Is it back again?"

Atem nodded, unable to answer.

Gathering Atem close, Mana pushed on. She couldn't be sure whether she was going the right way but as Atem not said that they were not on track she kept going. A house came into the view with the words 'Kame Game Shop' written over the door.

"Th...that's it." Atem said, pointing to the house.

"So what you want me to just go to the door and knock.. then hope they know us." Mana said, a slight hint of teasing in her voice in an attempt to distract the other from his pain.

"..Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Mana!"

"Ok ok.."

She made the way to the door, still heavily supporting Atem. Once there, Atem sunk to the ground and tried to breathe through the intense pain. Mana knocked on the door behind rubbing Atem's back in a vain attempt to comfort him. An age seemed to pass before the door was opened and a almost clone of Atem was standing there.

"Oh hello.. Can I hel-" The boy spotted Atem on the ground, "Atem! Oh my God! What's... what's going on?"

Yugi stared at Atem, who looked at him with pain filled eyes;

"I p..promise I will e..explain but .. but-" Atem's sentence broke off as he was in too much pain to continue it.

"We'll explain everything as soon as we can but right now we need shelter." Mana said.

Yugi stared at the pair for a moment before nodding and helping Mana to bring Atem inside. They managed to settle Atem on the sofa, where he just curled up slightly waiting for the pain to end. Yugi stood there, utterly confused. Why was Atem back? Who was the girl? Is she his girlfriend or something? Why is Atem in pain? Who hurt him? These question buzzed around his head but before long Atem seemed to recover and looked to Yugi.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Please, allow me to explain."

Yugi sat and listened to what Atem told him. Though he was finding it hard to believe, none of it made sense to him. It scared him. It confused him. It made him want to find the lousy rotten being who had done this and give them a lesson, well he would probably get Joey or Tristan to do that but still.

"So.. you're being erased from history?" Yugi said, slowly.

When Atem nodded it was as though his world was coming tumbling down. This couldn't be happening. They had defeated all the darkness. This _could not_ be happening. But it was.

It was happening.

X

* * *

X

Yes... writing this chapter reminded me of Egyptian Revolution... XD! Except this is better in my opinion XD!

Gosh, that took awhile.. I'm not going to lie games distracted me.. more specifically Sonic Unleashed, it's insane!

Please Review guys! :D

I thank you for reading and shall see you soon!

Follow me on Facebook!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers: **BakurasGirl123, Isabella234534, SerenePanic (x2)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Apologises for the long delay, I'm working at the moment so I have less time to write.

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 4**

Yugi had taken to pacing up and down the room, it was quite clear that he was in a panic. Grandpa was watching his grandson, he had been told what was going on and was as confused as Yugi was. If he was panicking he was keeping a lid on it. Atem was slumped on the sofa, lazily running a hand through Mana's hair, who was lying on him. He was watching Yugi pace up and down.

"Yugi, there is no pointing panicking. If Ma-" Atem started.

"No pointing panicking!" Yugi interrupted, "You're being destroyed right now and there's nothing we can do! B..But there has to be something!"

"If Mahad finds a solution then he was contacted us. Being here might slow the effects."

"MIGHT!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi please." Grandpa said, "Calm down."

Yugi flopped into a nearby chair with his head in his hands. A couple seconds later he ran his hands through his hair, Atem knew that was a sign of stress. But he said nothing, just watch Yugi. Apparently Yugi was not content sitting as he took to pacing again.

"Wait! I know what I can do." Yugi announced.

Not waiting to explain to anyone else, he ran off and up the stairs. Atem glanced at Grandpa, who just shrugged at him.

"I think this is all a shock to him." Grandpa sighed.

"Yes.. Maybe we should let him cool off for the moment." Atem said.

* * *

They had thought that Yugi would come back down a matter of minutes later but the hour mark approached that was when Atem knew he had to do something. Making his way up the stairs, he had to put on a façade to hide the pain which was slowly beginning to return. Coming to the correct do he hesitated for a fraction of a second before knocking and entering. Yugi was pacing up and down the room, but he turned to look at Atem when he entered.

"I have called all my friends and they are coming tomorrow. I then called the Ishtars and explained what was going on. They are going to come as soon as they are able which hopefully is only a few days right?" Yugi didn't wait for Atem to reply, "It's all going to be fine. They know what they doing so they'll be able to sort this. It's all going to be fine!"

Atem, who was really beginning to feel the pain fully, moved over to the desk chair and sat down before saying;

"You don't know that."

Yugi just stared at him.

"You don't know that Yugi. Yes, Mahad is working on an answer right now but he may not find a way to reverse this. If that happens you'll have to deal with it."

Yugi continued to stare at him, he wasn't really sure who to absorb all this. Was Atem giving up? That's how it seemed.

"What do you mean 'deal with it'?"

"I just mean that if .. it happens then the rest of you will find a way to cope." Atem put a hand to his face, shielding his eyes from view, "It may not happen but you have to be.. prepared if it does."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "This isn't like you. You're a fighter. You always find a way of getting out of these situations. Where's the fight in you?"

Atem snapped.

"MY VERY EXTISTANCE IS BEING DESTROYED!" He was glaring at Yugi, showing Yugi that he had been crying, "What do you except me to do Yugi?"

Yugi's expression softened seeing the distress in the other's eyes, "Put up a fight."

Atem calmed but the tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I would if I could. But, this... it eats away at me and I can see nothing that can be done."

This was perhaps the worst breakdown Yugi had even seen Atem do. He seen Atem breakdown a couple of times but this one took the cake as Atem was making no effort to control his emotions. Moving forwards Yugi wrapped his arms around the other. Atem didn't really relax in the embrace he just settled slightly. Eventually Yugi broke the hug and looked into Atem's face. He was still crying and seemed to be in pain.

"Is the pain back?"

A nod was all the response he got. Yugi eased Atem to his feet and followed him out of the room. While Atem went into the room he'd share with Mana, Yugi went downstairs to find her. He found her with Grandpa and directed her upstairs.

Mana pushed open the door and looked in a him. Atem was sitting on the bed, looking straight at her with tear tracks staining his cheeks and blood shot eyes. She moved into the room, and climbed on the bed. Not a second later she had wrapped her arms around him, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. They never exchanged a word, but Atem settled in her arms. They lay down together Mana keeping Atem in her arms as he recovered from that last wave of pain. Slowly, Atem's eyelids drooped and sleep claimed him not long after. Mana did not move though, she remained where she was quite content to remain there as long as was possible. But a short while later a knocked at the door made her sit up slightly to see who it was. Yugi peered around the door.

"Is he ok now?"

"Yeah, he needed to get it all out. He'll be ok, well not entirely ok but he'll be alright."

Yugi nodded, before retreating from the room. When he was sure the door was shut he slid to the floor and put his head in his hands.

It was all so messed up.

X

* * *

X

Well after what over 2 weeks waiting for that it has arrived. I hope it was worth the wait...

I wanted Yugi and Atem to 'yell' at each other as it was them really coming to terms with what's going on so I hope that it worked :D

Please Review guys

Thanks for reading!


	5. Author Note

Ah, man I hate to do this guys but I think I will have to be honest here.

I am struggling to write Rewritten History. It's not that I have fallen out of love with Yu-Gi-Oh I just think that I have lost interest with the story itself which means that I have to work so much effort into writing it which doesn't make it fun for me..

So, it is with regret that I call Hiatus to the story for now. I don't know whether I will pick this story up again but right now that seems like an unlikely thing.

Apologies. I hate to do this.

~RedRosePetal


End file.
